Baby
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: Drew and May are fighting again, but this time it's over a...baby? Contestshipping Oneshot. Slightly humorous with a touch of romance. I do NOT own the characters. Read, Enjoy and Review please


**A/N: both May and Drew are 18 at the start and 23 later on.**

* * *

"Oh no May," started a boy, backing away from his girlfriend, "I'm not ready to look after a baby."

"But Drew," the girl, presumably May, whined, "it's not really my fault that it happened."

"You're right," he sighed, running his hands through his green hair, "I guess it's both of our faults, but we can't keep it."

"Why not?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips. Drew nervously stepped from one foot to the other. Something was definitely bothering the boy to break his confidence.

"Look we can't keep it," he said, "we're always apart. It would be cruel. You've got to get rid of it." Nearby their Pokémon, a Beautifly and a Masquerain chattered gently to each other. Both coordinators were so stubborn.

"But that's so unfair," May yelled, "I want to keep it."

"You can't," he repeated.

"It's my decision," she reasoned.

"This has to be a decision we should have reached together first," he corrected.

"Well it's already happened and there's nothing you can do about it," she yelled again.

"You've got to get rid of it."

"Pfft," she snorted, "like it would matter to you, me and Beautifly are the ones that are going to be stuck alone looking after it."

"That's why I want to get rid of it," he sighed, "I don't want to put that extra stress on you." Meanwhile Masquerain was trying to comfort Beautifly.

_'It's not really their decision,'_ he said to her.

_'But he might win out,'_ the Beautifly cried, _'May will so upset.'_

_'May's pretty stubborn herself,'_ Masquerain hushed her, _'you'll see, it'll work out ok.'_ By now the two coordinators were drawing strange looks from nearby onlookers. May had burst into tears now. She yelled at Drew and begged him to let her keep it.

"If I might say something," interrupted and older boy with red hair and twinkling blue eyes, "I have some advice for you."

"Sure," said May flatly, "we'll hear you out." The boy put his hand on Drew's shoulder.

"If you got her pregnant," he started, gesturing to May, "the least you could do is let her keep the baby. Trust me; you won't hear the end of it if you don't." Both May and Drew blushed bright red. Beautifly laughed, realizing what the looks were for.

"Oh no," Drew shook his head, "I did not get her pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant," agreed May, "it's my Beautifly that's having an offspring with his Masquerain."

"That's not what it sounds like for the rest of us," the boy shrugged and walked away. Their jaws hung open as they stared after him. Drew laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. May twiddled her thumbs and refused to look at the boy before her.

"Oh fine!" he finally exclaimed, "Beautifly can keep her baby. We'll work something out, now will you talk to me again."

"Really?" she questioned looking at him with bright eyes, completely forgetting anything previously, "oh thank you Drew." She lunged forwards and hugged him. He chuckled lowly and hugged her back. They called for their Pokémon to follow after them as they made their way back to their room.

"I guess I could travel with you," Drew suggested, slowly. May didn't answer. She happily pressed her lips against his in a quick kiss.

"Mm," he mumbled. He caught her in his arms and kissed her again, several times.

"You really mean that I can keep Beautifly's baby?" she asked, gasping for breath in a gap.

"It might not be such a bad thing if it means that I have an extra excuse to spend my time with you," he murmured, rubbing his face in her hair.

"Hmm," she pondered teasingly, pretending to consider it, "deal." He kissed her again and held it. His tongue traced her lower lip, asking for entrance. She parted her lips and let his tongue swirl around her mouth. Her hands trailed through his hair as she wrestled for dominance. He brought one hand from her waist and cradled the back of her head, holding her tightly against him. He finally became faintly aware of the need for oxygen. He reluctantly pulled away, his tongue withdrawing back into his own mouth. She was slower than him. Her tongue was still hanging out, her lips still puckered, waiting for the kiss to be restarted as her eyes fluttered open. She looked cute like that, he thought. He planted a small kiss on her cheek as she pouted. He told her that they should probably go to sleep. They had a big day, a contest.

* * *

5 years later.

"May, I'm home," he called, opening the door to his apartment. He had been married for two years. He had no response. He looked around. Beautifly was sitting on the back of the couch, fluttering lazily with Masquerain sleeping on the couch. They had abandoned their Pokéballs shortly after Beautifly's egg had hatched. The baby had been a female Wurmple. He walked over to Beautifly and affectionately rubbed his hand over her head.

"May, I said I'm home," he called again. Usually after he had come home from work, May would run down and greet him. He didn't notice that she was creeping up on him from behind. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, giggling in the process.

"Hey honey," he said, turning and kissing her on the head.

"Drew, I have to tell you something exciting," she exclaimed.

"What?" he questioned.

"After dinner," she giggled. Her eyes glinted mysteriously, giving nothing away. She looked really happy and genuinely excited. He glanced at her curiously throughout the meal, but she kept her mouth shut. She collected the dishes and let the water run. It seemed to Drew, that she was purposely taking her time. She finally loaded the last piece of cutlery in the dishwasher after slowly and carefully scrubbing it. His curiosity took over and he cornered her against the kitchen bench, lacing his arms around her securely.

"Tell me," he growled playfully when she gasped.

"Naughty boy," she reprimanded, teasingly slapping his shoulder, "you have to be patient."

"Please May," he begged, trailing a couple of kisses up her neck. She pulled his head up and kissed his lips quickly.

"Ok Drew," she whispered, "I'm pregnant."

"That's great," he murmured before what she said fully sunk in. He jumped away and looked at her.

"Oh my goodness you're pregnant," he exclaimed, "are you ok? Do you need anything? Should you sit down?" Beautifly and Masquerain both laughed as his frantic concerned questions continued.

"Drew," she laughed, stepping forwards and placing a finger over his lips to quiet him, "I'm not that far yet, I don't need to be pampered quite yet. Don't worry. I just thought you'd want to know you're becoming a dad." He grazed his fingers lightly over her face.

"Mm, you're amazing," he murmured underneath her hand. His hands wandered to her stomach as he kissed her fingertips. It was flat now, but inside something was growing. A baby; his baby.

* * *

**A/N: This was an attempt at humor, but it ended up being really mushy at the end.**


End file.
